Phantom Files
by MoonlitSun01
Summary: A collection of scenes from the married life of Kuroba Kaito and Aoko. *File Eight: Magic and Music Don't Mix!: At a time like this, Kaito was never more than happy to see earplugs.*
1. Daddy is a Magician

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Thank you for clicking on this story. I haven't written a Detective Conan/ Magic Katio 1412 story in a long time so I apologize in advance if there is some errors. Here are just some background information on some of the characters that'll appear in this story:

Kuroba Kaito: Son of the renowned Kuroba Toichi and Kuroba Chikage. He is well known under the alias of Katiou 1412. In these vignettes, he has retired from being Katiou Kid and is currently married to Aoko and makes a living by performing at local magic shows.

Nakamori Aoko: Childhood friend and love interest to Kuroba Katio. In these vignettes, she is married to Katio and works as a nurse at the local hospital.

Hakuba Saguru: Detective that works in both Japan and England.

Koizumi Akako: A witch that uses magical charms to capture the hearts of young men.

Momoi Keiko: One of Aoko's friends from High School.

Nakamori Ginzo: Aoko's father who was determined to catch Katiou Kid. In these vignettes, he has retired but occasionally works on small robbery cases.

Jill Konosuke: Former assistant to Kuroba Toichi. He now works with Katio.

I'll add a few more characters as the series continues. But for now, I'll start with these characters. I hope you enjoy this these short stories and please review!

* * *

 _File One: Daddy is a Magician_

"Like I said sir, I'm not available this Sunday," said Kaito

"It's an important performance Kuroba-kun," informed Mizuno Hiroshi, the assistant to a rising computer software company boss. He snorted with a tone of arrogance, "Our boss insists to see you perform for the company's five year anniversary, so I suggest you make a time."

 _What a jerk,_ thought Kaito as Mizuno stood up and straightened his suit.

"Our boss says he'll pay a generous amount if you do agree, Kuroba-kun," the assistant reminds, "I'm sure you'll like some _cash_ in your hands."

With that being said, Mizuno picked up his briefcase and left the office. Following the assistant outside, Kaito leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching as a black limousine disappeared into the sunset.

"What a painful person to deal with," huffed Kaito, giving an irritated roll of his eyes.

" _Kaito_ ," warned Aoko, carrying the empty coffee tray into the kitchen, "You shouldn't describe your clients like that."

Kaito pulled a grumpy look, "But he _really_ is a jerk Aoko!"

Sighing, Aoko wiped her hands before turning back to her husband, "Kaito, when'll you start growing up?" she muttered, "You already are a father."

"Oi Aoko-"

Before Kaito could finish his sentence, Aoko shrieked, "It's already this late!" she gave a cry at the time displayed on her watch, "I'll be late to pick up Akira!"

Kaito stared as his wife ran towards the door, "Oh- Kaito," Aoko suddenly turned around, "You do remember that Akira is having a birthday party this Sunday right?"

Blinking at the question, Kaito gave a quick nod, "Of course I remember."

Aoko smiled, "He wants you to perform some magic tricks Kaito" she says, "Think you can do that for your son?"

"Ah-" Before Kaito could speak, Aoko had already opened the front door and disappeared outside. A second later, the sound of the car engine backing out the driveway was heard. Sighing to himself, Katio glanced around the empty house before scratching his head.

 _What am I going to do?_

 **~Phantom Files~**

Kuroba Aoko was not a happy woman. Moreover, she was a furious mother and wanted to slap some goddamn sense into her husband.

"What do you mean you won't be there for _your own son's_ birthday?" she hissed, hands on her hips with a cooking spatula in her fist, "Are you placing your stupid job before your own family?"

Kaito knew that an angry Aoko was hard to deal with, but an angry mother was scarier. He waved his hands in defense, "It's not m-my f-fault Aoko," he stuttered, "The company is forcing me to perform for them tomorrow."

" _Kaito_ ," Aoko was literally growling, "You have some guts to betray your own son!"

"N-No!" the terrified magician cried back, "It's not like that! The company-"

There was a sudden tug at the leg of Kaito's pants. Aoko stopped growling for a second and the couple looked down. A boy, at six years of age with the same facial features as his father, glanced back up at his parents with a pair of innocent blue eyes.

"Daddy," the boy gave a yawn, "I'm tired. Can I go to bed early?"

Aoko immediately smiled, "Of course my precious Akira," she took a step forward and held his hand, "It must've been a tiring day at school."

Leading the young boy to his bedroom, Aoko flashed her husband a deadly glare before beaming back at her son. Upon reaching the bedroom doorway, Akira turned around and grinned at his father.

"Goodnight, daddy."

Kaito couldn't help but to smile back, "Sleep tight, Akira."

 **~Phantom Files~**

It wasn't long until the party began. With only a few hours to go, Aoko and Akira spent the afternoon setting up and decorating the house. When evening struck and the house was thoroughly decorated with balloons and streamers, Kaito could only plaster a small sad smile as he swung a backpack across his shoulder and put on his shoes.

"Aoko-"

"Hmph," his wife ignored him as she set down a bowl of chips on the party table, "Have fun on your little performance tonight," she mocked before turning away and storming off.

Kaito gave a quiet sigh before exiting the house.

An hour or so later, the first guests started to show up. A couple of Akira's friends from school arrived with their parents, Inspector Nakamori- now a proud grandfather also came with a few nicely wrapped presents.

"Aoko, where's your husband?" Keiko, who came with her daughter, glanced around the house.

"Kaito?" Aoko sniffed and threw her head back, "Who cares about that jerk!"

Keiko choked back a laugh, "You two are such a married couple!" she giggled and gave Aoko a little shove in the shoulder, "Did you and your _darling_ have another fight?"

 _No, he was just being a pompous jerk,_ Aoko thought before moving to see how all the party food was going.

It wasn't long until everyone got settled into the party. The children enjoyed the food and laughter was heard all around the house. Akira whilst was entertained by his friends, he nevertheless looked around the house for his father- who promised him a magic show tonight.

"Kuroba," Yuko, one of his classmates waved a fork in front of his face, "Didn't you say your mommy was a magician or something?"

Yuki, his twin brother, agreed to this from across the table, "That's right!" he exclaimed, "Wasn't she famous?"

Akira sighed, " _Daddy_ is a magician," he retorted, "Mommy is just mommy."

"And your grandpa is the one who yells at bad guys and locks them up!" another girl cried out

Yuko grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth, "Eh?" he mumbled with a mouthful, "So where is your daddy then?"

Just as Akira opened his mouth to reply, the lights around the house suddenly began to dim. Aoko, who was preparing the cake- ran out of the kitchen before the house fell into complete darkness.

"What's happening?" she cried out

 _Five. Four. Three. Two. One!_

The long glass window in the living room suddenly lit up. A shadow bearing a long cape appeared behind the glass. Without any support, the shadow began to walk towards the glass, it's cape floating freely against the wind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls," a voice echoed through the walls of the house, "Tonight's magic show will now begin."

With that being said, the shadow lifted a foot and stepped into the gleaming window. A second or so later, a figure stepped out of the glass and landed steadily on the ground of the living room. The children gasped- a fork dropped out of Yuko's mouth. The adults clapped and awed at the magnificent appearance of Kuroba Kaito.

"Daddy!" Akira immediately jumped up from his seat.

Kaito grinned and flashed his son a wink before turning to Aoko with a smile.

"K-Kaito.."

 **~Phantom Files~**

"See? I told you my daddy is awesome!" Akira boasted and watched his friends slip on their shoes.

Standing behind his son, Kaito grinned, "But Kaito-" Aoko pulled at his sleeve, "I thought you went to perform for some company tonight."

"Ah well," the magician smirked, "I went to turn them down."

His wife blinked, "You did?"

Kaito folded his arms and swung back his head, "Well I can't miss an important magic show," his smirks widens, "Especially when I'm my own son's magician."


	2. The Magician's Assistant

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters from last chapter:**

 **Crazyforshinichi:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. And yes, I'll definitely continue with this story :)

 **Angel-LauraR:** Thank you!

 **Csigabiga:** Thank you for following!

 **Angelique:** Thank you for reviewing! I'll definitely write more Aoko-Kaito scenes for you!

* * *

 _File 2: The Magician's Assistant_

Kuroba Aoko was terrified. Her hands were sweaty, her stomach churned and the food she just ate was about to regurgitate back up her throat. She never understood how her husband could do this- going around and pulling off these dangerous acts so easily and naturally.

"Listen Aoko," she felt Kaito's presence next to her, "Just pretend you're walking in a straight line."

She stared at the narrow platform set out before her. Risen high above the ground, the translucent platform was only supported by a few thin chords that seemed almost invisible. Aoko took a deep breath as she felt the air conditioning ruffle her dress.

"Kaito, I can't do this," she whispered

"Eh?" the magician looked up after tightening the last safety harness around his wife's ankle, "What do you mean?"

Aoko's face was plastered with worry, "I'm not good with heights, Kaito," she insisted, "Couldn't you've gotten Jii-san to come and help you instead?"

Kaito stood up, "Apparently there's some party at his bar tonight," he huffed, "He says he can't leave."

"But-"

Her husband gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder, "You'll be fine Aoko," Kaito gave a tug of the safety harness that was wrapped around her waist, "You have enough harnesses here to keep you safe."

"K-Kaito-"

The magician flashed his wife a grin, "I'll be downstairs monitoring you anyways," he assured before turning around, "Good luck, my phantom lady."

Without another word, Kaito disappeared down a flight of stairs. Aoko, now left alone with the narrow platform sitting in front of her, heaved out an uneasy breath. She must do this. She promised Kaito that she would help him prepare for tomorrow's performance. And walking across a platform won't be _that bad_ would it? She's seen Kaito do this before, and it didn't look scary at all.

Gathering her courage, Aoko straightened her posture and took a step closer to the platform. Glancing down, she saw her husband give her a thumbs up- indicating she was safe to go. Taking in a breath to calm herself, Aoko placed a foot onto the platform and successfully steadied herself before lifting up the other foot. She stood up- feeling like a real magician.

Kaito watched as his wife took her first few steps onto the platform. She seemed calm, which relieved the magician. Looking down at the different buttons that appeared before him, Kaito grinned before moving his hand to one labeled 'lights'.

"Aoko, I'm going to turn the lights off for a second," he warned

The platform beneath her feet suddenly disappeared. Aoko shrieked, even though there was still something solid underneath her foot- she couldn't see anything. The platform was practically _invisible_.

"Don't mind it Aoko!" she heard her husband towards her, "Just walk normally!"

The courage she once had in her chest suddenly died down. Her knees became weak as she was barely able to stay standing. With her legs wobbling, Aoko managed to move her foot an inch forward before feeling her feet slip against the glass.

"Kyaa!" screamed Aoko as her body weight pulled her down from the platform.

"Aoko!"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Aoko twisted and jerked, tangling her harness, "Kaito!" she cried, "Help me!"

The turning and twisting certainly didn't help Aoko free herself, as before she could open her eyes- Aoko was already hanging upside down in her harness. With her dress now flipped up, Aoko's scream loudened after realizing her underwear was now fully exposed.

"Kaito! Get me down!"

Upon hearing ear-piercing girly screeches, the stage manager who was quietly working out in the salon, dropped his work and ran into the theatre with the rest of his team. And all of them, down to the last toilet cleaner in the area, either dropped their jaws or snickered at the sight of the renowned Kuroba Kaito chasing after his wife, who was swinging from her harness- flashing them her underwear.

"Oh dear-" breathed the stage manger, "I hope this isn't the special surprise Kuroba-kun said he'll perform tomorrow."


	3. Jewels and Gems

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Angel-LauraR:** It does seem a little dangerous for Aoko to help Kaito out doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

 **James Birdsong:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the first two chapters :)

 **Burned Blue Cookie:** Thank you for following this story!

 **FeatherStar18208:** Thank you for both following and favoriting this story!

* * *

 _File 3: Jewels and Gems_

"So this is the one," he lifted the precious blue stone up against the light, "I've finally found it."

Standing next to him, the elderly Jii-san gave a relieved sigh, "At last, young master," he wiped a tear, "It's been such a long search."

Kaito tightened his grip around the gem, "And it better be worth it," he whispered to himself.

A minute of pure silence rang through the air. Kaito carefully examined the jewel, turning the pendant from side to side. It was certainly rare, the shape and the cut of this sapphire followed a new design- one that isn't introduced in Japan just yet.

"Well, what do you think of it, sir?" a calm female voice suddenly interrupted, "This 'Midnight Sapphire' is newly launched here- you won't find it anywhere else."

The magician placed the jewel back onto the velvet tray, "Then would you please wrap it up for me?" he flashed a handsome smile and eyed the nametag, "Ayame-san."

Ayame-san, the mid-thirties sales assistant, immediately felt her soul being lit up, "Of course sir!" she chirped, taking the pendant into her hand, "Is it a gift?"

"For my wife, yes," Kaito replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Ayame-san's eyes dazzled, "Oh my," the assistant laid a hand against her cheek, "So young and already married."

 _I have a son as well_ , thought Kaito as Ayame-san disappeared into the back of the store.

"Aoko-sama certainly does have a strong taste in jewelry, young master," Jii-san gave a stern nod.

Kaito sighed and leant against the glass counter, "She spent the whole week obsessing about some necklace that was only recently released in France," he complained, "All those girly magazines and constant blabbering made my head hurt!"

"But young master certainly does have a heart for Aoko-sama," Jii-san gave a slight chuckle, "Driving all the way to Nagoya just to buy a necklace."

He felt his cheeks flush, "Well I can't exactly steal it can I?" the magician protested.

Knowing the answer, Jii-san's chuckles merely grew louder.

 **~Phantom Files~**

"Daddy, what's that?"

Lifting the lid to the jewelry box, Akira glanced down at the sparkling blue gem, "Is it something special?"

Kaito looked up from his coffee, "It's called the 'Midnight Sapphire', Akira," he replied with a smile, "It's expensive."

 _It cost me three of my magic shows,_ thought the magician who quietly turned around and sulked.

A pair of blue eyes widened, "Why do you have it then, daddy?" his son asks, "You said it costs a lot of money!"

"Well-" his father turned back around

"Ah! I know-" Akira suddenly bolted out of his seat and raised his hand, "It's for mommy!"

Kaito choked on his coffee, "Akira, don't-"

"Oh my, Akira-sama is certainly sharp," Jii-san nodded before taking a slip of his drink.

Akira beamed proudly, "Am I right daddy?" he grins at his father

The magician looked at his son- a younger version of himself stared back, eyes filled with hope. Giving up, Kaito pulled a smile before carefully setting down his cup of coffee.

"Yes, it's for mommy," he confirms and winks, "But keep it a secret Akira, don't tell anyone."

Listening to his father's words, Akira gave a firm nod of his head before climbing back onto his seat. After a few quiet minutes, Akira spoke up again- this time in a more innocent tone.

"But daddy-" Kaito glanced back down, "Didn't you already get mommy a big and pretty piece of jewelry?"

The magician blinked, "I did?" he mumbled

"You know!" his son gestured to his hand, "The one mommy wears on her hand everyday and smiles every time she looks at it!"

 _She smiles when she looks at it?_ Kaito thought.

"That's a different gem, Akira-sama," Jii-san answered, "The one Aoko-sama wears on her finger is a diamond ring, not a sapphire."

His father added to this, "Diamonds are made from a harder substance, Akira," Kaito informed, "Harder to find and more precious than sapphires."

"Eh?" the younger boy glanced between his father and Jii-san, "Daddy, you know a lot about jewels!" he cried before jokingly turning his head to the side, "Were you one of those bad guys who stole things in your past life?"

Kaito smiled sheepishly as his son returned to his piece of cake, _His on point again_! the magician thought to himself.

 **~Phantom Files~**

Aoko rummaged through the cupboard, searching for the cooking spatula she was fond of using. After going through nearly every cupboard in the kitchen, she sighed and slumped her shoulders as the spatula was nowhere to be found.

"Kaito," she turned around to her husband, "Have you seen the cooking spatula I use?"

Sitting on the couch and scrolling down his tablet, Kaito eyed his wife, "You mean that thing you always threaten to throw at me?" he corrected

" _Katio_ ," the magician suddenly felt a dark aura growing behind him.

"N-No," Kaito replied, turning around and raising his hands in defense, "H-have you checked the draws?"

The aura died down and Aoko brightened up again, "Oh yes, the draws!" she remembered and quickly returned to the kitchen.

"Sheesh," Kaito muttered to himself.

After another few minutes of rummaging, Aoko's face immediately lit up, "I found it!" she exclaimed, jumping up with the spatula in hand. But before she could fully turn away from the draw, an unusual black object caught her eye.

Bending down, Aoko carefully fished out the object, "What's this?" she mumbled, staring at what seems like a black box.

"Why don't you open it, mommy?" Akira beamed from the dining table, Jii-san nodding in agreement.

Kaito felt his cheeks blush as his wife flipped open the box lid. A sudden gasp was heard, "Isn't this?" Aoko's eyes widened, "T-the 'Midnight Sapphire'?"

Gently taking out the silver necklace with a deep blue pendant hanging on the end, Aoko stared at it with complete astonishment. She'd never dreamed that this jewel would end up here in her house, inside the draw next to her cooking spatula.

"How did this-"

Jii-san interrupted, "Young master saw it today," he replied, "So he drove-"

"I saw it at our local jewelry store when we're driving home today," Kaito cut in, sending a careful glare to his assistant, "It's nothing special."

Aoko blinked, "Kaito-", she glanced back at the dazzling sapphire, "But I thought it hadn't been released yet in Japan."

"W-well, this store managed to have it," the magician answered, eyes glued to tablet screen in order to avoid contact with his wife.

"Kaito-" he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, "Thank you," a gentle kiss was placed against his cheek.

Sitting behind his parents, Akira pulled a face and stuck out his tongue at his parents being all lovey dovey. Jii-san chuckled at the young boy's reaction and slipped on his tea.

 _Aoko-sama, you're too innocent,_ Jii-san thought, _Young master drove nearly halfway across the country for that necklace._

But he could never say that now could he?


	4. Pets

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Crazyforshinichi:** Akira is cute isn't he? I'll make sure to write a few more chapters with him in it :D

 **Angel-LauraR:** Your english is fine! I always look forward to reading your reviews- so thank you for supporting me!

 **Deb4423:** Thank you for favoriting!

 **Trulyme:** Thank you for favoriting!

 **Zoela:** Thank you for favoriting!

 **Lesyaor:** Thank you for following this story!

* * *

 _File Four: Pets_

Kuroba Kaito sat stiffly in the car seat, he sighed, and mentally counted the number of cars that drove past. Normally, the great magician was patient- but today, after waiting for his son and wife for nearly a whole hour, he was starting to loose a bit of that patience. Leaning back against the seat, Kaito stared at the car ceiling- quietly recalling the conversation he had the other day:

" _A pet?" he glanced down at his son_

 _Akira nodded, innocent blue eyes filled with hope, "Yuko-chan and Yuki-kun have a puppy at home," he replied, "I want a pet as well!"_

 _Hearing this, Aoko turned around from the stove, "What type of pet did you have in mind then, Akira?" she questioned, "A puppy like your friends?"  
_

 _Akira took a moment to think, but soon pouted, "I don't know," the young boy murmured and slumped his shoulders._

" _How about a pigeon?" Kaito suggested, putting down his coffee before clicking his fingers._

 _His son looked up and stared at the fluffy white bird that sat obediently in Katio's hands. Akira glanced between his father and the bird before giving a shake of his head._

" _Pigeons are boring, daddy," Akira protested, "I want a pet that is more fun!"_

 _The magician blinked, slightly offended that his son just called his delicate pigeons 'boring'. Aoko laughed at her husband's reaction, but quietly placed a hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture._

" _How about we visit a pet shop this weekend?" Aoko encouraged, smiling down at Akira, "I'm sure they'll have a lot of animals to choose from."_

And this was how the great Kuroba Kaito ended up here- stuck to watch over the car while Akira and-

"We're back!" Aoko's voice chirped as the car door suddenly opened.

Sitting back up, Kaito watched as his son and wife both happily climbed into the back seat. A few boxes also found its way into the car, making the magician blink in wonder at what his family had just bought.

"So? What did we end up getting?" he grinned at his son through the rear mirror.

Blue eyes shinning with excitement, Akira immediately lifted up the plastic bag he had grasped tightly in his hand, "Look, daddy!" he cried

Turning around, Kaito was ready to be greeted by a cute fluffy puppy, maybe a furry kitten or perhaps even a colorful budgie. But what he saw instead made his blood run cold. The magician looked between his wife and his son, hoping either of them would give him a reasonable explanation. But what he got back was nothing but a small giggle from Aoko and a delighted smile from Akira.

"Daddy, don't you think these are cute?"

Kaito nearly fainted.

 **~Phantom Files~**

"Kaito, can you stop being so useless and help me instead?" Aoko glared at her husband as she carefully juggled a rectangular tank.

Standing in the doorway of Akira bedroom, Kaito felt his muscles tense, "I refuse to go near anything fish related," he replied

" _Kaito,_ " Aoko emphasized, giving a roll of her eyes, "It's a tank, there's no fish inside!"

Sighing, the young magician reluctantly stepped in and took the fish tank from his wife's hands, "But seriously Aoko," he protested, "Out of all the option in the pet shop, you just had to choose fish!"

"It wasn't my choice," Aoko argued back, hands on her hips, "I took Akira to see the puppies and kittens, but he ran off to the aquarium!"

Carefully setting the fish tank down next to the window, Kaito turned around and yelped after realizing his son was standing behind him with the bag of fish in his hands. Akira's eyes shone, clearly unaware of his father's absolute terror towards fish.

"Is it ready? Is it ready?" he questioned, staring at the tank.

"A-ah w-well," Kaito took a few steps back.

Akira grinned, "Let's put these in then!"

A few minutes later, both Akira and Aoko glanced most intriguingly at the tropical fish that swarm past their eyes. The colorful assortment, from greens to yellows and blues, Akira was more than happy at the new pets that were welcomed into the Kuroba family.

"Daddy, come and look at this!" Akira cried, waving his hand

Suddenly realizing that his father wasn't standing behind him, Akira turned around and blinked at the empty room. No one was there apart from him, his mother and his pet fish.

"Where did daddy go?" Akira looked back at his mother

Aoko folded her arms, "Probably being a wimp and hiding somewhere," she muttered

"Eh?"

 **~Phantom Files~**

Kaito slumped against the bed and rolled onto his side, "I can't do this," he groaned, "I can't live in a house where there is fish!"

His wife sighed, "Kaito," Aoko ushered from the dressing table, "I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't go into Akira's room and you'll be fine."

The magician lifted his head and turned around, "It's easier said than done!" he cried

Aoko hummed to herself and quickly finished combing through her long hair before setting the brush down, "Well maybe we'll have to work on getting over your fear of fish, Kaito," she insisted.

Feeling the weight on the bed shift, Kaito looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking-" Aoko climbed into bed before facing her husband, "Maybe we should get a fish tank in our room as well!"

In that instant, Kaito felt all the blood in his body drain out. A second later, the great-Kuroba Kaito, one of the most renowned magicians of the century- fainted over the idea of fish being in his room. Who would've guessed that fish could be such a deadly weapon?


	5. The Talk

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Angel-LauraR:** Hehe, I feel sorry for Kaito as well!

 **10th Squad 3rd Seat:** Thank you for reviewing! I'd like to know where Kaito keeps his doves as well :D Maybe he has a secret storage somewhere!

 **Crazyforshinichi:** Who would've thought Akira would choose fish as a pet? It's cute how innocent he is :D

 **Lady Paper:** Thank you for pointing out the mistake! I've fixed it now!

 **Anilover:** Thank you for following and favoriting!

 **Yumeno Katrin:** Thank you for following!

* * *

 _File Five: "The Talk"_

The great magician sighed for nearly the tenth time that morning. He juggled a packet of cards around his hand, carefully flipping each individual card through his fingers. Normally, Kaito would be puzzling over some other issue, like whether Aoko was really going to get a fish tank in their room or if Jii-san got the new equipment he wanted. But this was no ordinary problem; most problems Kaito was able to deal with, but this one filled the great magician with a special dread.

" _Are you sure?" he asked Aoko, after choking on his coffee and spilling it across the table, "Akira's kind of young for that talk, don't you think?"  
_

" _But after what his classmates said," his wife protested, "He has a lot of questions."_

 _Kaito blinked, "But I can't just tell him everything!" he argued, flustered._

" _You don't have to," Aoko smiled back, "Just keep things simple."_

Kaito groaned. _Simple?_ He thought, scanning across the different hearts and diamonds as they flipped across his fingers, brainstorming for the hundredth time on how to keep things 'simple'. _As if that is possible-_

"Daddy?"

Startled, Kaito's fingers suddenly stopped moving and the packet of cards scattered everywhere. Quickly bending down to pick up the fallen cards, Kaito gave Akira a weak smile.

"Akira, your mother said you wanted to talk to me?" he glanced in the other direction, hoping to avoid his son's gaze.

"Mmm hmm," the boy replied, giving a sullen nod of his head, "Uh daddy, my friends at school keep asking me about- stuff."

Kaito gulped, feeling a lead weight dropped into the pit of his stomach, "Uh, what-" he paused for a second, "stuff?"

Akira bit his lip and stared down at the floor, small beads of sweat forming across his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, and after gaining a short second of courage, he popped them open and asked, "Daddy, did you and mommy-"

 _Here we go. Remember your poker face. Poker face._

"Know Kaitou Kid?"

"Eh?" the magician blinked, but quickly pulled a smile, "Well he was a magician and was really well known some time ago."

"But daddy," protested the Akira, on the verge of tears, "That's what I tell everybody at school- but they laugh at me and say that Kaitou Kid is a thief!" Then, before Kaito could answer, Akira blinked and said, "And mommy said that she's met Kaitou Kid many times!"

The magician eyed his son cautiously, "Well, Kaitou Kid was, not exactly…"

Akira marched past his father, hopped from the floor to the armchair, and then climbed on top of his father's desk to face Kaito at eye level. "Then why did mommy say that she only liked Kaitou Kid after knowing who he really was?"

Kaito stared at his son, not knowing what to say.

"Why daddy?" Akira urged, fixing his innocent gaze upon his father, "Why really was Kaitou Kid?"

The magician groaned and started to pace. How was he going to explain all this to his son? Not just any answer would do, Kaito knew Akira would keep bugging him until the truth came out. After all, he did take a bit after Aoko in some ways.

Then, an idea suddenly struck him light lightening. _Keep things simple_

"I'm Kaitou Kid."

Akira blinked, and scratched his head with confusion, "But you're not a thief, daddy."

"Well," Kaito said, grinning, "When I was in high school, I found out my dad was killed by some bad people, and these people were looking for a gem that would grant immortality. To get revenge, I called myself Kaitou Kid and searched for the gem in order to destroy it," he took a breath, "And of course, your mother didn't know any of it."

For a full three minutes, Akira gave him a blank stare- and said nothing.

Then, he snorted, "Daddy, that is the silliest story I've ever heard!"

Jumping from the desk, Akira stormed out of the study. Kaito stared after the boy and smiled to himself. Knowing Akira persistent nature, he'd probably spend the rest of the day trying to work out who Kaitou Kid really is.

 **~Phantom Files~**

"So? How did it go?" Aoko questioned, looking up from the chopping board.

Kaito laughed and got up from the dining table, "He didn't take it," the magician replied, turning to glance out the window.

"What're we going to do now?" his wife huffed back

Sitting alone in the courtyard, Akira practiced flipping a deck of cards around his fingers. Haven't yet mastered the technique of this trick, the young boy pouted each time his fingers got mixed up and the cards spilt all across the courtyard.

"Maybe I still have a few more years in keeping this poker face," Kaito turned from the window and winked at his wife.


	6. Magicians are Important Too!

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **10th Squad 3rd Seat:** Hehe, Akira is cute isn't he?

 **Anilover:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed :D

 **Crazyforshinichi:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! I remember one of friends showing me a story that was similar- and I really liked it. But it was a long time ago so I don't quite remember if it is the exact story you mentioned.

 **Angel-LauraR:** Yes, the start didn't quite seem like it right?

 **Lady Paper:** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

 **Lilith Jae:** Thank you for both following and favoriting this story!

 **NekoRose26:** Thank you for following!

 **Bookishangel:** Thank you for favoriting!

 **IbeWildBella:** Thank you for favoriting!

* * *

 _File Six: Magicians are Important too!_

"A project?" Aoko repeated, bending down to face her son.

Akira beamed back at his mother, "On our parent's jobs," he cheerfully replied, "We have to present it to the class as well!"

"I see," Aoko murmured and gave a small nod.

"Yuki and Yoko are going to talk about their mommy who is a doctor," Akira added, blue eyes shining like a gem, "Takeshi-kun is going to bring in his mommy as well! Apparently she works on the new destroyer!"

His mother smiled, "Eh?" she hummed, hope building in her chest, "Are you going to talk about your mommy as well?"

Akira blinked, "But nurses are boring, mommy," he argued, hands on his hips, "I'm going to talk about daddy of course!"

 _I knew it._ Aoko thought, sighed and stood up.

"We even have to do a mini interview with our parents!" her son continued, an excited grin forming, "It's going to be an amazing project!"

Aoko was a quiet for a second, before pulling a small frown, "But daddy's performing in America right now, Akira," she reminded, "He won't be back till the end of this week."

Suddenly remembering his father's absence, Akira stopped talking mid-sentence and turned around to face Aoko. Blue eyes widening, it wasn't long until a startled cry was heard from the younger boy.

"I forgot!" Akira exclaimed, "I forgot daddy was away!"

His mother offered a comforting smile, "It's alright Akira," she began, "I'm sure-"

"Don't worry!" the panic stricken boy interrupted, "I know daddy has a lot of information in his study!"

Without another word, Akira quickly scrambled towards the direction of his father's study. Surprised by her son's determination, Aoko blinked and stared in the direction the young boy just went.

 **~Phantom Files~**

"Akira is doing a project on me?" Her husband's laugh was heard across the phone.

Aoko sighed, "It's a project on your parent's jobs, Kaito," she replied, "Apparently some of his classmates are even bringing in their parents for the presentation."

"I see," Kaito chuckled, "Well? How far has he got up to?"

Glancing at Akira's bedroom door, Aoko pulled a worried frown, "He's been working ever since he got home from school," she answered, "Though I don't think he's getting very far."

"Don't worry Aoko," an image of Kaito's reassuring grin suddenly flashed into her mind, "Akira will be able to do it."

Aoko's lips melted into a smile, "I know that," she insisted, "I was just thinking that you should maybe give Akira some advice."

"Eh?" she heard her husband protest, "But I can't teach him magic in three days!"

"I don't literally mean teaching him magic, Kaito!" Aoko argued back, "Just you know-" she shrugged her shoulders, " some fatherly advice."

A sigh was heard, "Alright," Kaito agreed, "But-"

"But?"

"Can we never _ever_ have fish for dinner again?"

Aoko laughed, "Well, I can't exactly promise you that."

"Aoko!"

 **~Phantom Files~**

The following day, Kuroba Akira was in a terrible mood. Not only was his project hard to accomplish, all his friends' constant boastful attitude on their parent's job certainly didn't help either. His mother sensed this across the dinner table, and kept a close eye on the younger boy.

"Akira, aren't you going to finish your dinner?" Aoko questioned, glancing at the hardly touched food that remained on her son's plate.

Looking up, Akira shook his head, "I'm not hungry, mommy," he murmured

Aoko frowned, "Is something wrong, Akira?" she urged, "You don't look happy at all."

The young boy sighed, "I don't know what a magician is mommy," he replied, blue eyes suddenly dull, "All I know is that they perform magic, but that's not it."

At times like this, Aoko wished Kaito was around. Whether it was through jokes or serious talks, Kaito would always somehow make the boy laugh. And nothing was more important than seeing Akira's blue eyes sparkle and that trademark Kuroba grin plastered on his face. Aoko opened her mouth to speak, searching for words that would comfort her son. But just as a word was about to leave her mouth, the phone suddenly rang around the house.

Akira looked startled, "Who could that be?" he muttered

His mother paused for a second, before smiling, "Would you mind getting that for me, Akira?" she insisted

The boy gave a quick nod before getting up and rushing to the counter to pick up the phone. A second later, Akira gave a surprised cry- and Aoko immediately knew that her prediction was correct.

"Daddy!" Akira shouted into the phone, "You called!"

He heard his father's laugh echo from the other side, "Nice to see you're doing well, Akira," he answered, "Everything alright back home?"

Akira went quiet, before slowing muttering in a small voice, "Actually daddy," he started, "There's something that I'm not sure about. It's my-"

"You're school project right?" Kaito interrupted, "Your mother told me about it."

The young boy shot his head to where Aoko was sitting. His mother smiled back at him.

"That's right daddy," Akira insisted, "I-" he paused for a second, "I don't know what a magician is. And all my friends say that magicians are nothing but actors."

His father laughed again, "Well then, Akira," Kaito began, "Say in a circus, which character is the most important?"

"In a circus?" the young boy stopped to think, "The acrobats of course!"

Kaito chuckled, "Not quite," he retorted, "The clowns are the most important."

"The clowns?" Akira blinked and pulled a face, "But they don't have any special skill apart from making people laugh."

"That's right Akira," His father replied, "We magicians are like clowns in a way. We do tricks and illusions in order to bring laughter and happiness to our audience."

"Is that why you're a magician then, daddy?" the younger boy asked, clutching onto the phone, "To make people happy?"

He felt his father smile, "Making people happy is important, Akira," Kaito answered,

"So that means that-"

"That's right," Kaito replied, instantly knowing that his son was going to say, "But remember Akira, while smiles and laughter is good- never forget your poker face."

 **~Phantom Files~**

The day of the presentation soon came. Aoko stood nervously in the back of the classroom along with the rest of the invited parents. As each student got up to present their parent's job, Aoko sucked in a breath when Akira's name was finally called out.

The presentation began just like any other presentation. Questions were asked by his classmates and Akira proudly answered everything. It wasn't until the final moments of the presentation when one of Akira's friends- Yuko, decided to fire a challenging question.

"So what's so special about being a magician?" she questioned, pulling a teasing smirk, "Aren't magicians just actors who can do magic?"

Akira turned to face his classmates, "Not quite," he replied, "Unlike most of your moms and dads, my daddy is a magician. He might not be able to cure a cold or control a big ship- but my daddy can bring happiness into a lot of people's lives."

The class blinked at him, "It's important that everyone in this world is happy," Akira continued, "And magicians can make this happen!"

With that being said, a dozen or so white pigeons suddenly flew in from the classroom window- each carrying a single red flower. The pigeons landed on each individual table occupied by a student before setting the flower down. The children awed at this, even the classroom teacher pushed up her glasses.

"And that's why-" Akira began, giving a click of his fingers, "Magicians are important."

The dozen of birds suddenly disappeared, leaving only one pigeon perched proudly on Akira's hand. The young boy turned around and grinned at his classmates. In that instant, Aoko sworn she saw an image of Kaito instead of her son.

"Oh my, Kuroba-san," one of the parents standing nearby turned to her, "Your son is certainly talented."

Aoko blinked, "N-no," she smiled sheepishly, "He just takes a lot after his father."

 **~Phantom Files~**

"So? How did the presentation go today?"

Aoko laughed, "Surprisingly well, Kaito," she replied into the phone, "The parents were amazed, even the teacher was impressed."

"I told you Akira could do it," Kaito chuckled back, "He was born to be a magician."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kaito-" Aoko started, but stopped after hearing the soft a twinkle in the background noise.

A second later, her husband's voice returned, "Looks like that's my flight," he announced, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a safe flight, Kaito," Aoko replied, "I'll make you fish for lunch tomorrow!"

"W-what? Aoko-"

The phone was flipped shut. Turning around, Aoko smiled fondly at the boy who sat and ate quietly at the dining table. Yet, despite a successful afternoon, Akira didn't seem very happy- a rather grim look was still plastered across his face.

"Akira, what's wrong? Aoko frowned, "You don't look happy."

The young boy looked up at his mother and blinked, "I'm not unhappy mommy," he answered, a smile suddenly forming, "This is just my poker face."

Aoko sighed. Just how similar were these two going to get?


	7. Grandparents

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **Anilover:** Hehe, I can just see Akira following Kaito's footsteps!

 **10th Squad 3rd Seat:** I like Kaito's poker face as well! The doves are always nice :)

 **Angel-LauraR:** Yep! Every Kuroba will be a magician!

 **Crazyforshinichi:** I agree! Akira will be a fantastic magician!

 **LLLTengokuHana:** Thank you for favoriting this story!

 **Twinborn:** Thank you for following!

 **Allerleirauh2012:** Thank you for following!

 **Marcis F.S:** Thank you for following!

 _File 7: Grandparents_

Kuroba Akira hid under the desk. The room around was him was pitch dark.

The young boy breathed and placed a hand against the oak that surrounded him. Feeling the cool and hard surface of the wood press back, Akira carefully popped out his head and turned to face the direction of the door. Quiet chatter was heard from the other side of the door, making the young boy gulp. He had hoped that the voices would have disappeared by now, but that didn't seem to have happened.

Sighing, Akira was just about to retreat back into his cozy hiding space when the door to the study suddenly flung open and-

"Akkkkirrraaaa!"

Akira shrieked and jumped, hitting his head against the wooden desk, "G-Grandma!"

Hearing her adorable grandson's voice, Chikage immediately ran towards the younger boy and picked him up, "My! Haven't you grown!" she cried, literally _squishing_ the boy against her body.

"G-Grandma!" Akira felt all the air leave his lungs, "I-I can't breathe!"

Oblivious to her grandson's cries, Chikage continued to snuggle the young boy and ruffle his black hair, "You look just like your father when we was younger!" she squealed, "Only cuter of course!"

"Mom!" Kaito appeared in the doorway, "Would you just calm down?"

Moving forward, the magician sighed and grabbed his son before lifting him out Chikage's death clutch, "This is a house, not a petting zoo," he remarked

After finally being released, Akira huffed and puffed before quietly clinging onto his father's leg. Kaito glanced down and flashed a reassuring smile before turning back to Chikage.

"Seriously mom," he began, "You really got to stop choking the life out of Akira!"

Chikage folded her arms, "I rarely come back to Japan, and still you won't let me see my own grandson?" she questioned

"No, but-"

Before Kaito could finish his sentence, Chikage had already latched back at her grandson. Without madly squishing the boy like last time, Chikage merely held Akira in her arms and placed kisses on his cheeks.

"But really Kaito," Chikage turned back to her son, "Don't you think Akira is starting to look like you?"

The magician sighed.

 **~Phantom Files~**

"What? Another robbery?" the retired Inspector Nakamori announced as he scanned the daily newspaper, "Teenagers these days!"

Sitting opposite him, the young Akira glanced up at his grandpa's sudden outburst, "Grandpa, didn't you used to catch thieves?" he asked

Usually, Akira enjoyed the company of Grandpa Nakamori. Since he worked as an inspector before retiring, Akira would always look forward to hearing some good old police stories. And on days such as today- where both of his parents are busy, Akira was placed under the care of his grandpa Nakamori.

"I _only_ catch thieves, Akira," he replied

The younger boy stared with awe, "Then you must have caught a lot of thieves, grandpa!" he chirped

Inspector Nakamori gave a sharp nod, "Of course. It's always been my duty to catch thieves," he boasted before suddenly turning serious, "However-"

"However?" Akira leant in

"There was one thief I never caught," the inspector finished in a bare whisper

Akira's eyes widened with fascination, "Really?" he cried, "Who was it?"

"Kaitou Kid," his grandpa replied, hands clutched into tight fists, "For nearly ten years I've chased after him and I never got him!"

The younger boy blinked, "Kaitou Kid?" he repeated, "Grandpa went after Kaitou Kid?"

"Of course!" the old inspector answered, eyes filled with fire, "He was my main priority!"

Akira looked intrigued, "Then how come grandpa never caught him?" he questioned

Inspector Nakamori darted his eyes onto his grandson, "It's a mystery, Akira," he answered, calming himself, "Eight years ago he made he's last appearance and then disappeared forever. We didn't even find out what his real identity was!"

There was a short moment of silence as the old inspector pondered upon the question. The younger boy stared at his grandpa's face and blinked.

"Daddy told me once that he was Kaitou Kid."

The inspector looked up and threw his grandson a questioning look, "Impossible!" he snorted and opened his newspaper, "If Kaito really was Kaitou Kid, then I would've caught him ages ago!"

Continuing to mutter to himself, Inspector Nakamori totally overthrew the idea of his son in law being Kaitou Kid. Akira shrugged and returned to the book he was reading- a hundred percent certain that both of his grandparents were somewhat crazy.


	8. Magic and Music Don't Mix!

**Hello everyone! My deepest apologies that I haven't updated in a while. I had my finals over the past few weeks and things have been pretty hectic. But thank you all for sticking with me!**

 **To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

 **10** **th** **Squad 3** **rd** **Seat:** **Yep! Chikage really does love giving out hugs and cuddles!**

 **Anilover: ****Akira-chan always says the truth doesn't he?**

 **Angel-LauraR: ****Thank you! I'm glad you found it funny!**

 **CruciPuzzle: ****Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

 _File 8: Magic and Music Don't Mix!_

The Kuroba household was quiet, the peace of the early morning just beginning to settle in. The sun soon started to leak through the silk curtains, the birds outside chirped and sang a harmonious melody. It was all so soothing- exactly what a morning was expected to be, until-

 _Screech!_

The magician felt his brows furrow.

 _Screech!_

Kaito forcefully peeled his eyes open. He lazily blinked and adjusted his eyes to the sunlit room. Across the house, he once again heard the terrible screech echoing through the walls. Groaning, Kaito turned to his side,

"Aoko, your son is practicing that horrendous instrument again," He mumbled

The weight on the bed shifted, "Before seven in the morning, he's your son."

Kaito stared at his wife, "But Aoko-"

"You can take care of it, dear husband," she replied before snuggling deeper into bed, "I'm going back to sleep."

The screeches from the adjacent room gradually became louder. Kaito rolled over and groaned to himself. It was already the fifth time this week he woke up to the sound of that screeching violin.

 **~Phantom Files~**

"Seriously Aoko," her husband sighed from the dining table, "My ears are going to bleed if this continues."

Aoko looked up from the stove, "It can't be helped, Kaito," she answered, "The school requires all first grade students to have a go at an instrument."

"And Akira just _had_ to choose that screechy violin!" he protested

"Well it was either the violin or the drums," Aoko turned around, "And you said the drums were too noisy and scared your pigeons."

Kaito snorted as his son appeared from the hallway. Akira, happy and pleased with how the morning practice went- was all smiles as he climbed onto chair and wished his parents good morning.

"The violin is such a cool instrument, mommy!" he exclaimed as Aoko served him his breakfast, "Did you hear me practice this morning?"

Aoko managed a small smile, "You sounded good, Akira," she insisted, giving the boy a fond pat on the head.

Looking delighted, Akira turned his attention to the plate of food sitting before him, "There's going to be a concert soon as well!" he announced, "All the students in my class are going to perform!"

Kaito felt his breath hitch at the mention of a _concert_. He couldn't stand his own son playing that instrument at home, yet alone a _whole class_. The magician turned to his wife for some helpful suggestions, but Aoko was already back at her stove.

"Daddy," Kaito blinked and looked at his son, "Will you come to hear me play?"

The magician felt his muscles tense at the question, "Ah well-," he stopped and peered at the younger boy.

A pair of adorable puppy dog eyes stared back. Kaito sighed, he couldn't avoid those eyes, "Well, you see Akira-"

"How about I play something for you?" Akira's decided, suddenly jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"Ah, Akira-" his father choked on is coffee, "There's no need-"

"Kaito?" Aoko glanced between her husband and her son, "What's going on?"

Akira beamed, "I was just going to play something for daddy," he replied

Kaito immediately stood up, "D-daddy is actually running late for a meeting," he sheepishly insisted, grabbing his jacket from the chair, "Maybe next time, Akira."

"Meeting?" Aoko blinked, "But you never have meetings, Kaito!"

The magician gave a small laugh, "Well today is a bit different."

His wife raised a questioning eyebrow, "Are you saying that just to avoid-"

"N-No," Kaito answered, giving Aoko a small kiss on the cheek before seizing the car keys and making a run to the door, "I'll see you later tonight."

With one final ruffle of the Akira's hair, the magician disappeared through the front door. The young boy blinked after his father, but soon averted his eyes back to Aoko.

"Does daddy _really_ have a meeting today?"

 **~Phantom Files~**

"Kaito _come on_!" Aoko ushered, literally dragging her husband towards the concert hall, "You promised Akira that you'd be there!"

The magician groaned, "I was half asleep when I agreed!"

His wife ignored the protests, "A promise is a promise Kaito," she replied, "See? Even dad said he'd come."

At the mention of Aoko's father, Kaito popped his eyes open and sighed at the sight of the retired Inspector Nakamori standing just a few feet away from them. Looking like a proud grandpa, Inspector Nakamori was all smiles and waved happily at his daughter and son-in-law.

"You really called your dad?"

Aoko smiled, "He insisted on hearing Akira play," she answered, "Unlike someone."

Upon joining with proud Inspector Nakamori, the trio soon headed into the concert hall. Despite it only a being a junior concert with a handful of students, the hall was nonetheless filled with loving parents and supporting teachers. After finding a suitable seat with an excellent view of the stage, the three settled down.

"Eh? Akira doesn't seem to be performing until the end," Aoko sighed, scanning her eyes across the program, "I was hoping he'd be up first."

 _Oh great, that means more screechy violins_ , thought the magician before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small plastic bag.

"Maybe we should've brought your tablet to record this Kaito," Aoko insisted, eyes still glued to the program.

A few seconds later and Kaito was deaf as a doorpost. Soon, the lights around the hall dimmed and the first few students appeared on stage. Now he can simply enjoy the night without the sound of screechy violins invading his ears.

The magician grinned to himself, _Who would've thought earplugs would come in so handy?_


End file.
